


It's Quiet Uptown

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, alexandra hamilton - Freeform, also if you wanna write stuff for this au please link me to it it's my very fav, and king louise, and one was of angelica, and they def inspired it, based on the january 3 2016 ham4ham show, go with it, james reynolds is inexplicably still a man, one was of the fem cast, poly!alexander, so is king george, tbh mostly got off my ass and wrote this b/c of these two pieces of fan art, that's this fic, the one where it's all girls, there's a ton of history in jokes that don't have to do with the play, they just don't gender names, they've all got the same names but they're all girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex comes to New York she meets the love of her life, Aaron Burr. Then she meets the love of her life again; John Laurens.<br/>And then Angelica Schuyler. And Eliza Schuyler. And Maria Reynolds.<br/>-OR-<br/>Hamilton is very poly and open about it with all hr partners and everyone is a girl.<br/>Based on this art(http://macaroon22.tumblr.com/post/136595067226/i-didnt-think-hamilton-could-get-any-better-and) and this art(http://art-hoe-art.tumblr.com/post/138573249432/im-lookin-for-a-mind-at-work).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna do small updates all February, and then we'll see about moving to a longer weekly model if I'm still into it.

How does a bastard, orphan, self proclaimed whore and a Scotsman dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by Providence in squalor grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

She couldn't say for sure, but she had a feeling it started when she met Erin Burr. It had been at a bar, naturally. She hadn't known where else to go to find the woman, but thankfully she hadn't had to go far, and she had found Miss Burr downtown. She sat at the bar, and she leaned over, obviously worn out by the previous day. (What could have worn the woman out was a question that would plague Alex for years to come; after all, hadn't Burr been involved in the revolution yet, and she couldn't think of what else she might be doing.)

The first thing Alex noticed when the bartender pointed to Miss Burr was her hair. When she saw it she flt her face flush, imagining her hands tangled in it, holding Burr close to her, placing soft kisses along her neck...

Of course, the image didn't last long.

"Excuse me, are you Erin Burr, sir?"

Erin puffed out her chest, glad to be recognized for her military accomplishments, but coyly replied, "That depends who's asking."

"Oh, well sure, Sir. I'm Alexandra Hamilton. I'm at your service, Sir. I've been looking for you."

"I'm getting nervous."

Burr frowned as Alexandra stumbled over her words. "Oh, of course. I was seeking an accelerated course of study at Princeton when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours and I may have punched him? It's a blur, sir." There was a pause as Alexandra looked for a response, any response, but Erin's face was stoic, if amused. "He handles the financials?"

"You punched the bursar?"

Alex nodded, and she took a breath, but Burr cut her off.

"Miss Hamilton, I'm sure you've thought carefully through what you're about to say, but what if we just dropped the niceties and I bought you a drink?"

Alex bit her lip and nodded. "That would be nice."

Burr called the bartender and he poured her another glass.

"You should try talking less. Smile more."

"You can't be serious."

"It's the only way to get ahead in this city."

Alex frowned. She could tell Burr was about to say something else, but a loud noise came from the table in the corner and they both jerked their heads to see two women sitting at a table with the third standing right on top.


End file.
